


Personal Sherlock Character Headcanons

by Greyyy523



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Favourite Dessert, Favourite Meal, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyy523/pseuds/Greyyy523
Summary: What it says on the tin. Just wanted someplace to put my headcanons together. They are currently on scrap pieces of paper, from notebook paper to receipts. These are more personal notes than anything else. Emphasis on notes.





	1. Favourite Dessert

     Sherlock Holmes- Chocolate tiramisu

     John Watson- Anything with alcohol in it

     Mycroft Holmes- Raspberry cheesecake

     Greg Lestrade- Any flavour of ice cream on a sugar cone


	2. Favourite Meal

     Sherlock Holmes- Eggs Benedict: Nanny always made it for him when no one else was around during breakfast

     John Watson- Macaroni and Cheese: Dinners for one during Uni

     Mycroft Holmes- Chicken Parmesan: First meal he could successfully make

     Greg Lestrade- Chicken and Dumplings: Classic, cheap, and easy to eat on the go, especially en route to a crime scene


	3. What They Struggle With

     Sherlock Holmes- self-harm, not visibly, but in his Mind Palace. After being found out by Mycroft as a teen, he has resorted to beating himself up with words

     John Watson- depression and anger issues; hides depression (has trouble asking for help); has a long fuse when it comes to anger, but has a hard time controlling it when his patience can go no further.

     Mycroft Holmes- forgets to eat (they have had a poor eating then purging cycle since they were in their teens)

     Greg Lestrade- lack of self-care (places others needs before his own); trusts too quickly

     They all struggle with balancing work and life. They all rely on each other to keep an eye out.


	4. Hard Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the boys relieve stress after a long day

Sherlock: Some hard core cuddles with Jawn. (John is always Jawn to Sherlock when he had a bad day.)

John: Sherlock can tell how his day at the clinic went as soon as he gets in the door, so he makes John he favourite tea (Earl Grey) with no milk and a spoonful of sugar, and delivers it to John with a long hug.

Mycroft: If Greg and his' schedules work out to where they are both home after his long day, Mycroft bakes with Greg. Typically chocolate chip cookies. The baking calms him down while he makes his own reward of warm, fresh cookies. If he's abroad or Greg is still at work, Mycroft will take a long hot, soaking bath, complete with bubbles.

Greg: A nice cup of hot strong coffee, some comfort food and long nights holding Mycroft. His hand, body, pillow (if he's not home) or his head when he's kissing him.


End file.
